Crash
by Spinster-TheWisp-Magic95
Summary: "I can make out that Salima is now at my side clutching my hand like it's her last lifeline! When in fact I'm the one that's dying here. It's strange how death has it's own ironic twists." Rated T for safety. Rei/Salima Rei's POV Implied character death. Based off the song "Crash" by Sum 41


Spinster: Whats up everybody, I'm back!

Salima: Yay! *Glomps Spinster* We've missed you so much!

Spinster: Thanks Sal, yes I have returned. Sure I did make that oneshot back in January, but that was forced and rushed as all hell, I lost my writing mojo and I'm starting from scratch once again. So dear readers of my work, I'm sorry to say that Uprising 2 will be delayed until I return to form, which I hope won't be too long.

Rei: Oh jeez, not another of these fics, do I really have to go through it again?

Spinster: It's just the one time buddy, don't worry.

Rei: That's a relief

Salima: And remember, rates, reviews and constructive criticism are all welcome, Spinster looks forward to hearing your feedback

Spinster: And remember, it's Rei/Salima and has a character death, if you don't like it, you still have a chance to back out now. And also, I do not own Beyblade or the lyrics to "Crash" by Sum 41, they belong to their respective owners.

Salima: Now that's out of the way, let's get started.

* * *

_Hold me now cause I couldn't even if I tried_  
_ It's over now I guess it really is my time_  
_ I don't want to go but it's time I gotta say goodbye_  
_ So hold me now cause this will be our last time_

A matter of seconds, that's all it took. Just a matter of seconds before I hit the pavement, I should have seen it coming. I should have had sense, I should have stopped and that car would not have hit me, but instead I had to just walk out in front of it like a target. Bam! struck down and my body is broken and my limbs are withering. The air was filled with screams as Salima had to watch my now lifeless body get smashed into the pavement, surprisingly still in one piece. I'm such an idiot.

_I'm slowing down and I don't think that I can fight_  
_ I know somehow you'll find a way to live your life_  
_ Remember just to live everyday like it's your last_  
_ And hold me now cause I think it's time for me to pass_

My heart rates decreasing now, my vision is still there, albeit blurry. I can make out that Salima is now at my side clutching my hand like it's _her_ last lifeline! When in fact I'm the one that's dying here. It's strange how death has it's own ironic twists. I can hear her saying something, but my hearing is becoming fainter, I'm on the road out, and there's no way back now. Guess I've just got these voiceless thoughts to hear now...

_I don't wanna die, I don't know why_  
_ This kind of fate was meant for me_  
_ You gotta be strong, gotta move on_  
_ It's not how it was supposed to be_

Death itself has scared me from a young age, but I never thought it would catch me now, not at 18 dammit! So many things I wanted to do, things I have yet to achieve. Step up to the plate of many challenges and surpassing them all, but because of one clumsy, fatal mistake. Nothing will happen for me now, but this is life plan and my choice was made, I cannot undo that now. Too late for that.

_Well, What Do I say?_  
_ It was never supposed to end up this way_  
_ What do I have to do?_  
_ When supposed to grow old with you_

The things me and Salima were supposed to experience together will die now with me as a result. We were both gonna graduate from college within the next two months, I wanted to marry her to. To see her face, her reaction when I proposed. Getting married, having kids, teaching them how to ride a bike or read them a bed time story. To watch them grow up, to see them graduate and get married and hopefully live to see them have kids of their own.

_But that ain't gonna happen_  
_ No that ain't gonna happen_

_Hold me now cause the time I've gots running out_  
_ No tears allowed even though we've become without_  
_ I just wanna feel your head lying on my chest_  
_ So hold me now as I take my last breath_

My mind is starting to feel weak now, my vision is starting to worsen, it's almost a haze now. Salima's heart will break when my final breath is done, and that's my fault, stepping out into a road and I broke her heart. Shame on me for that, I have to be stupid sometimes. But I know she'll pull through, she's a tough girl, tough as old boots as she likes to say. She'll still achieve her dreams, move on and maybe even find love again. Just so long as she does not forget me, that's all I want.

_I don't wanna die, I don't know why_  
_ This kind of fate was meant for me_  
_ You gotta be strong, gotta move on_  
_ It's not how it was supposed to be_

I feel something being pressed against my head, I think it's Salima giving me a final kiss goodbye. I'm sure it is that, and I can hear sobbing too. It seems we've both accepted that this is the end, me more than her. I've died by my own hand, but I can't change the past now, what's done is done and I cannot change it, for this is life. It's wheels were bound to turn without me, weather I died now or later, the wheel of time will continue to turn. My vision has gone to black, I'm leaving this world, but not before with my last ounce of strength, I kiss Salima and then muttered...

_Well, What do I say?_  
_ It was never supposed to end up this way_  
_ What do I have to do?_  
_ When supposed to grow old with you_

"I fucked up" I say, I accept my fate as everything begins to fade...

_But that ain't gonna happen_  
_ No that ain't gonna happen_

* * *

_The end  
_


End file.
